


Lazy

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!C.G., Beta!Throk, Fingering, Hickies, M/M, Spooning, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Mates spending a lazy morning together.





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Okies, last one for tonight until tomorrow, I’m sorry the fic spam was bigger than usual but I just am trying to get them all out and then get to a more steadier pace with posting after their all here.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I did writing it on my tumblr sinfultrails, have a lovely evening and see you with more tomorrow.
> 
> Any questions IM me or drop an ask.

As morning light poured in, Throk woke to soft kisses against the back of his neck as a familiar warm body is pressed up against him and curled around him. He purred as the familiar alpha scent wafts over his senses.

He made a soft noise as one of the prosthetics slides down his front to lightly run over his hips, tugging on the hem of his panties.

“Mmmmm…” Throk raised an arm up to wrap around C.G. with a smile “Yes?”

“Good morning…” C.G. murmured against his neck.

He yawned as he laid back a back to get a little more comfortable, eyes half lidded as he felt him tug his panties aside.

“Ooooh, someone wants a second round?” He purred softly, tilting his head back a bit.

C.G. purred and kissed up his neck sweetly “Mmmm…I know you are, aren’t you? Just lay back and relax….just enjoy the morning…..” he lightly suckles on Throk’s neck.

The slimmer Galra bit his lip and purred softly, a quiet giggle escaping him as he felt the close gently, ever so careful, stroke over his wet folds. Throk mewled quietly and closed his eyes as he pushed his hips down as slick is rubbed over his slit.

He mewled biting his bottom lip and bowing his head a little as he felt the rip of one claw prod and lightly rubbed over his clit. He tilted his head back for more of C.G.’s suckling kisses leaving the dark purple marks along his neck.

He felt the other prosthetic gently stroke up his neck to cradle his head to lightly turn it for a kiss. Throk gasped quietly at the kiss, deepening in slowly as he leaned up.

“Ah….mmmm…..” he closed his legs a bit as he felt C.G. slip one claw inside him, lightly tracing over the walls of his slit. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss as his mate pressed up against his back.

C.G. gently stroked over Throk’s ears as he slowly pressed lightly at that sweet little spot inside him. He groaned softly as he felt his mate’s breathing hitch. He purred deeply and rubbed a little faster and harder over that spot, lazily stretching his mate out.

Throk broke the kiss and gasped as he leaned into the ear stroking, soft shivers running down his spine, “O-oh…C.G…..” he smiled lazily, his cheeks dark with a blush and tongue sticking out slightly.

_Stars….how is he so beautiful? No matter what he’s just so damned gorgeous I can’t get enough…._

He kissed him again, this time a little passionate as he felt his breathing faltering as he bucked his hips slowly up….

“Haaaaa….!”

He came around the claws almost quietly save for the soft little noise he made as he gasps and trembles softly.

When C.G. pulled his claws gently, purring at the slick that stains them. He chuckled softly as he leaned down for a kiss to his temple and gently pulling him back closer.

Throk purred softly asche makes himself comfortable, using the other’s arm as a pillow as he breathes softly. He hummed a little as he felt th blankets being pulled up over the, before C.G. hugged him close from behind and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Hmmmm…..”

What a nice lazy morning to wake up to..


End file.
